


Universes

by ArSommers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: [Contains spoilers for "Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker"] An addition to the final scene. One-shot fix-it fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Universes

Time had filled the old Lars Moisture Farm with sand. Trekking over the crumbling desert particles, Rey ran her hand across the mixtures of stone and metal, feeling the Force emanating from what was left of the structure. She would stay here, she decided, for at least a day. The Resistance had received a reprieve now that the First Order had fallen, but she knew other insurgents would rise from the ashes. But until that time came, she had the opportunity to learn more about the Skywalkers.  
“So this is where it all began,” Rey said to herself.  
“Yes, I suppose so,"  
Rey spun around, surprised but not frightened. She knew that voice, and she’d suspected she’d one day hear it again.  
“Ben!” Rey crossed to the side of the room where Ben stood. He had the distinctive blue glow all Force ghosts had, revealing that he was no longer of this universe, but that his soul was living on. She tried to touch him, but her fingers only slid through his projection, skimming through the air as if he were a hologram.  
Rey’s face inadvertently fell. She’d held Ben only once; she would never have the opportunity to do that again.  
Then, without warning, Rey felt a slight pressure on her back, and then her mouth. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening, but understanding flooded through her. No, she would never feel Ben’s skin again, nor run her fingers through his hair; however, his presence in this universe could still be felt, just like the way Luke’s ghost was able to hold onto the lightsaber a few days ago. It was as if the air was a veil between her world and his, but he was still able to press against the veil to the point where she could feel any pressure he applied. So she let him stretch through universes to kiss and caress her in the way only a fallen Jedi could.  
“Remember,” Ben said as he held her face in his hands, “You’re not alone,"  
Rey placed her hand on his chest. She couldn’t feel his body, but from an emotional aspect the gesture was just as, if not more, meaningful.  
“Neither are you,”


End file.
